villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Valkog Drazer
Valkog Drazer is a major antagonist turned main antagonist of the 2005 RPG Game Rogue Galaxy as the President of the Daytron Corparation who's ultimate goal is only to raise profits from the Intergalactic War between the Longardian Federation, and the Draxilian Empire, and is more evil then the game's source of all evil, "Mother" for going as far as tossing away his greatest creation when he failed in his purpose, caring little for how much genocide, or damage it had caused, and sought to create an army of monsters to raise more, and more prophets no matter the cost. Eventually it all caught up to him when he was consumed by the Rune transforming him, his assistant Norma Kissleigh, his top scientist Izel, and his ultimate weapon The Emperor into a powerful monster known as The Demon Battleship, and was put down by the Dorgengoa Pirates ending Daytron's Reign once, and for all. He was voiced by David Lodge in the American version, who is known for his role as Villamax and Loki in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, and Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue respectfully, and by Kenji Utsumi in the Japanese version. Personality Valkog in Public Appearance shows of a symbolic, and charismatic man that shows of creating weapons for the Longardian Army though one who knows him much can see it's only a facade where in truth he is a greedy, and corrupt official caring only for prophets, and does whatever he can to keep the war from ending no matter how much it harms the Galaxy. Valkog also carries a degree of pride for his work in weapons such as when he displays The Emperor to the city of Zerard which earned the Chairman's approval much to Admiral Banarge's shock. He also displayed a side of humanity otherside from his greed such as his "son" Seed created with a purpose to open the Gates to Eden though this was also a ruse as his true nature was shown of a cruel man caring nothing for Seed only seeing him as a tool to open the Gates outright calling Seed a dud, and no-use to Daytron anymore only caring for results calling him an abject failure. This act had caused both anger, and depression in Seed turning him into a beast from the Rune Cells, and was put out of his misery by Jaster. Later in the story it was shown that Valkog will do anything for prophets, and had attacked the town of Salgin to get revenge on Jaster, and threatened to attack more if he didn't hand the Key to Eden, and ordered to kill Raul in cold blood when he interfered forcing him to flee. From this he had no worries for the consequences for his actions until his final appearance in the story where he, and The Emperor were taken over by the Rune, and was granted a mercy death by the Dongenark. Despite his greedy nature, and no remorse he does show he is cowardly from not fighting anyone hand-in-hand, and had been intimidated from time to time. He also shows that as long as he can turn something into a prophet he doesn't care if he ran over the entire Wilherser System. When he evolved he changed to a blood-thristy demon only craving murder, and destruction seeking to destroy all that lives with his power to rule anything. Not much else is known. Biography Valkog was a villain who was behind the scenes who is raising profits from the unending war between Longardian Federation, and the Draxilian Empire, and is determined to keep it going not caring about what it could happen to the innocent, and the fellow soldiers. He made a deal with Zax Moriarty to get the tablet of Eden from the mining Planet Vedan, and unlock it's secret creating Seed in the process who was tasked with getting the 3 Key Pieces needed to open the Gate. The only reason he cared about the latter was because he was the "Key to Eden", and when he didn't complete the puzzle to open the Gate he disowned him outright calling him a "dud", and stayed long enough for Seed to turn into a Beast because the Rune Cells they put in for kicks have activated, and was shocked at Jaster unlocking the powers of the Star King to defeat Seed. After the defeat of Seed, Valkog's - and, indeed, the Daytron Corporation's - ultimate goal is to seek out Eden in order to tap into the nearly limitless powers of Rune and create an army of monsters with which to flood the vast reaches of the galaxy and thus prolong the intergalactic war, theoretically maximizing his possible profits from it. He succeeds, though it is a hollow victory indeed as the masterless Rune power snags his ship and drags he and his associates and henchmen down into it. The dark powers of the Rune mutate all of them together to create the Demon Battleship, the final boss of the game. The Demon Battleship (and thus Valkog as well) is killed by Jaster and the Dorgengoa Pirates when their attacks weaken its body to the point that, as Zegram points out, the ship's engine explodes. This effectively finishes off Valkog and company once and for all. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Greedy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Genocidal Category:Deceased Category:Strategic Category:Power Hungry Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Oppressors Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Provoker Category:Blackmailers